falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportAllieFilmore.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAllieFilmore.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE 00 A1a NPCFAllieFilmore: Это будет интересное приключение. Только не надо смеяться над защитным костюмом, хорошо? Я понимаю, что это не самая красивая вещь на свете, но лучевая болезнь куда хуже. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Так. Давай обсудим все сейчас, чтобы потом не было вопросов. qgInst303 Inst303 001439BB 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C7_1.xwm 06/25/2014 22:00 1403708419 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439C7_1 001439C7_1 N 01 A1a Allie: Только не надо смеяться над защитным костюмом, хорошо? Я понимаю, что это не самая красивая вещь на свете, но лучевая болезнь куда хуже. Так. Давай обсудим все сейчас, чтобы потом не было вопросов. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Мы проводим эту операцию сейчас еще по одной причине. Она связана с Братством Стали. qgInst303 Inst303 001439BA 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439CD_1.xwm 06/25/2014 02:14 1403637254 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439CD_1 001439CD_1 N 02 A1a Allie: Так. Давай обсудим все сейчас, чтобы потом не было вопросов. Мы проводим эту операцию сейчас еще по одной причине. Она связана с Братством Стали. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Согласно данным разведки, они задумали что-то серьезное, и им тоже нужна какая-то вещь из "Масс фьюжн". Есть вероятность, что мы с ними там столкнемся. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B9 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439BF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439BF_1.xwm 06/25/2014 02:14 1403637282 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439BF_1 001439BF_1 N 03 A1a Allie: Мы проводим эту операцию сейчас еще по одной причине. Она связана с Братством Стали. Согласно данным разведки, они задумали что-то серьезное, и им тоже нужна какая-то вещь из "Масс фьюжн". Есть вероятность, что мы с ними там столкнемся. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Так что прежде чем мы шагнем в телепорт, мне нужно точно знать, что ты будешь на моей стороне. Не на их. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B8 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C2_1.xwm 06/25/2014 02:15 1403637317 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439C2_1 001439C2_1 N 04 A1a Allie: Согласно данным разведки, они задумали что-то серьезное, и им тоже нужна какая-то вещь из "Масс фьюжн". Есть вероятность, что мы с ними там столкнемся. Так что прежде чем мы шагнем в телепорт, мне нужно точно знать, что ты будешь на моей стороне. Не на их. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Я буду на стороне Шона и Института. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B7 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C6_1.xwm 06/25/2014 02:15 1403637351 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439C6_1 001439C6_1 N 05 A1a Player Default: Я буду на стороне Шона и Института. Очень надеюсь, что так и будет. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что ты сотрудничаешь с Братством. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B6 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439CC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439CC_1.xwm 06/25/2014 02:24 1403637858 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439CC_1 001439CC_1 N 05 B1a Player Default: Как ты вообще смеешь сомневаться в моей лояльности? После всего, через что мне пришлось пройти... Вот именно это меня и настораживает. Я не знаю никого, кто бы в одиночку справился с тем, что тебе выпало. Может, тебе помогали? Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что ты сотрудничаешь с Братством. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B5 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439BE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439BE_1.xwm 06/25/2014 03:55 1403643319 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439BE_1 001439BE_1 N 05 X1a Player Default: Моя цель - по возможности избегать конфликтов. Не думаю, что такой вариант реален. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что ты сотрудничаешь с Братством. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B4 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C1_1.xwm 06/25/2014 03:53 1403643227 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439C1_1 001439C1_1 N 05 Y1a Player Default: А почему ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? Потому что я решила, что лучше нам расставить все точки над i перед заданием. Никаких секретов. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что ты сотрудничаешь с Братством. qgInst303 Inst303 001439B3 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C5_1.xwm 06/25/2014 03:54 1403643293 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439C5_1 001439C5_1 N 06 A1a Player Default: Очень надеюсь, что так и будет. Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что ты сотрудничаешь с Братством. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Я не собираюсь подставляться под удар только потому, что ты не знаешь, за какую команду играть. Мне нужны заверения, что ты меня не предашь. Ясно? qgInst303 Inst303 001439AE 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439CE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439CE_1.xwm 06/25/2014 03:56 1403643365 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439CE_1 001439CE_1 N 06 A2a Player Default: Очень надеюсь, что так и будет. Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что тебе доводилось сотрудничать с Братством. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Я не собираюсь подставляться под удар только потому, что ты не знаешь, за какую команду играть. Мне нужны заверения, что ты меня не предашь. Ясно? qgInst303 Inst303 001439AE 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439CF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439CF_1.xwm 06/25/2014 22:01 1403708504 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439CF_1 001439CF_1 N 07 A1a Allie: Ведь наблюдатели уже давно присматривают за тобой. Мы знаем, что ты сотрудничаешь с Братством. Я не собираюсь подставляться под удар только потому, что ты не знаешь, за какую команду играть. Мне нужны заверения, что ты меня не предашь. Ясно? Allie NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst303 Inst303 001439AD 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439CA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439CA_1.xwm 06/25/2014 22:11 1403709066 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__001439CA_1 001439CA_1 N 09 A1a Allie: В остальном все в полном порядке. Доктор Айо ведет наблюдение за тем, что происходит на поверхности. В остальном все в полном порядке. Доктор Секорд и ее отдел ведут наблюдение за тем, что происходит на поверхности. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Justin: А, да... Наблюдатели пока не зафиксировали новых угроз. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6D2 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0011E6DA_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:01 1400094090 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6DA_1 0011E6DA_1 N shocked 16 A1a Justin: Вы шутите! Серьезно? Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Madison: Кажется, это не лучший выбор. qgInst303 Inst303 00055947 00040 Inst303DirectorateFatherScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005596D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0005596D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0005596D_1 0005596D_1 N casual, talking to colleague 04 A1a Evan: Доктор Филмор, вы получили мой запрос? Да. Я еще не прочел его до конца, но сразу скажу, что не очень понимаю, как мы обеспечим нужную вам мощность. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst303 Inst303 000433BF 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00043623 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00043623_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__00043623_1 00043623_1 N casual, talking to colleague 04 A1b Я дам вам знать, когда закончу с ним. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore shaun: Смею заметить, доктор Холдрен, я весьма впечатлен последними результатами вашего отдела. qgInst303 Inst303 000433BF 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00043623 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00043623_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__00043623_2 00043623_2 N 07 A1a Clayton: Благодарю вас, сэр. Айзек и Дин последние месяцы работали просто не покладая рук. Я передам им ваши слова. Доктор Айо, вам все еще нужно перенастроить входной портал для БРК? Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Justin: Да, и желательно сделать это поскорее. Нужно полностью обезопасить вход. qgInst303 Inst303 000433B7 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00043524 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00043524_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__00043524_1 00043524_1 N 07 A2a Clayton: Благодарю вас, сэр. Айзек и Дин последние месяцы работали просто не покладая рук. Я передам им ваши слова. Доктор Секорд, вам все еще нужно перенастроить входной портал для БРК? Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Justin: Да, и желательно сделать это поскорее. Нужно полностью обезопасить вход. qgInst303 Inst303 000433B7 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6E2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0011E6E2_1.xwm 05/15/2014 01:17 1400091420 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6E2_1 0011E6E2_1 N 10 A1a Alana: Хм... Точно сказать не могу. В этом был заинтересован Джастин. Хотя, думаю, все равно не помешает. Хорошо... Я отправлю туда группу. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst303 Inst303 000433B1 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00043622 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00043622_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__00043622_1 00043622_1 N 07 A1a shaun: Как вам известно, уровень беспорядков в Содружестве продолжает расти. Вы ведь подготовили отчет? Все отделы Института в полной безопасности, за исключением... одного случая нарушения периметра. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: В остальном все в полном порядке. Доктор Айо ведет наблюдение за тем, что происходит на поверхности. qgInst303 Inst303 000433A1 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000434E3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000434E3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__000434E3_1 000434E3_1 N 08 A1a Allie: Все отделы Института в полной безопасности, за исключением... одного случая нарушения периметра. В остальном все в полном порядке. Доктор Айо ведет наблюдение за тем, что происходит на поверхности. Allie NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: В остальном все в полном порядке. Доктор Секорд и ее отдел ведут наблюдение за тем, что происходит на поверхности. qgInst303 Inst303 000433A0 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000434AD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000434AD_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:01 1400094077 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__000434AD_1 000434AD_1 N -1 A Это будет интересное приключение. NPCFAllieFilmore Allie: Только не надо смеяться над защитным костюмом, хорошо? Я понимаю, что это не самая красивая вещь на свете, но лучевая болезнь куда хуже. qgInst303 Inst303 0011FB5A 00060 Inst303Stage40AllieScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C8_1.xwm 06/25/2014 02:07 1403636839 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting Inst303__001439C8_1 001439C8_1 N -1 A Иди к телепорту. Я буду ждать тебя там. NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst303 Inst303 0011FB5A FFFFFFFF FormID 001439C9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001439C9_1.xwm 06/25/2014 01:46 1403635562 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting Inst303__001439C9_1 001439C9_1 N Apologetic -1 A Может, поговорим позже? NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst303 Inst303 0011FB5A FFFFFFFF FormID 001574FA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001574FA_1.xwm 02/11/2015 04:05 1423602338 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting Inst303__001574FA_1 001574FA_1 N Hopeful 03 A1a AllieFilmore: Пусть наша работа и не столь интересна, как у некоторых других отделов, но она не менее важна. Скажите, раз вы здесь и Отец с вами уже говорил, значит ли это, что вы с нами? AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Несомненно. DialogueInstitute 001A71C9 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71D2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71D2_1.xwm 10/16/2014 03:25 1413404756 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71D2_1 001A71D2_1 N Proud 01 A1a Player Default: Желание найти и защитить своего сына. Ну, вот он и нашелся. Надеюсь, вы гордитесь тем, каким великим человеком он стал. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Давайте я быстренько расскажу вам про отдел инфраструктуры, а потом отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. DialogueInstitute 001A71C8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71CB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71CB_1.xwm 10/16/2014 03:21 1413404474 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71CB_1 001A71CB_1 N Disapproval / Stern 01 B1a Player Default: Я хотел найти ублюдка, который убил мою жену. Келлог всегда был бездушным мерзавцем. Как по мне, нам без него только лучше. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Давайте я быстренько расскажу вам про отдел инфраструктуры, а потом отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. DialogueInstitute 001A71C7 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71CD_1.xwm 10/16/2014 03:21 1413404509 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71CD_1 001A71CD_1 N Sympathetic 01 X1a Player Default: Полагаю, просто умирать не хотелось. Могу понять. Стремление выжить - основной инстинкт человека. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Давайте я быстренько расскажу вам про отдел инфраструктуры, а потом отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. DialogueInstitute 001A71C6 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71CF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71CF_1.xwm 10/16/2014 03:22 1413404550 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71CF_1 001A71CF_1 N Guilty admission / Sad 01 Y1a Player Default: А почему вы спрашиваете? Мы же совершенно незнакомы. Я когда услышала вашу историю... знаете... мне стало очень вас жалко. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A71C5 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71D1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71D1_1.xwm 10/16/2014 03:19 1413404356 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71D1_1 001A71D1_1 N Sad / Sad 01 Y1b Вам пришлось пережить такое, чего никакому врагу не пожелаешь. Весь ваш мир перестал существовать. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A71C5 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71D1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71D1_2.xwm 10/16/2014 03:20 1413404400 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71D1_2 001A71D1_2 N Abashed 01 Y1c Простите. Я понимаю, это очень личный вопрос. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Давайте я быстренько расскажу вам про отдел инфраструктуры, а потом отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. DialogueInstitute 001A71C5 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A71D1 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A71D1_3.xwm 10/16/2014 03:24 1413404691 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A71D1_3 001A71D1_3 N Friendly conversation 05 A1a Player Default: Не торопитесь, освойтесь тут. У нас много такого, чего не встретишь на поверхности. Если у вас будут вопросы об отделе инфраструктуры, я с радостью на них отвечу. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 001A6AC1 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A6AEB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A6AEB_1.xwm 11/08/2014 06:16 1415402190 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A6AEB_1 001A6AEB_1 N Friendly chat 00 A1a Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. Естественно. Мы всеми силами пытаемся выжать столько мощности, сколько возможно. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA4 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA7_1.xwm 11/08/2014 03:01 1415390496 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA7_1 001A4BA7_1 N 00 A1b За эти годы мы разработали свои хитрости в электроснабжении. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA4 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA7_2.xwm 11/08/2014 03:01 1415390507 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA7_2 001A4BA7_2 N 00 A1c При необходимости мы можем подключаться к источникам на поверхности. Конечно, берем лишь столько, сколько нужно. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA4 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA7 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA7_3.xwm 11/08/2014 03:02 1415390522 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA7_3 001A4BA7_3 N Proud 00 A1d К счастью, отдел высших систем постоянно занят разработкой новых способов получения энергии. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA4 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA7 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA7_4.xwm 11/08/2014 03:02 1415390531 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA7_4 001A4BA7_4 N Polite conversation 00 A1e Потребление все время растет, так что это очень важно. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA4 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA7 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA7_5.xwm 11/08/2014 03:02 1415390548 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA7_5 001A4BA7_5 N A joke, throw in a chuckle 00 A1f Даже не спрашивайте, сколько энергии потребляет молекулярный дематериализатор за одно включение. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA4 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA7 5 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA7_6.xwm 11/08/2014 03:03 1415390614 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA7_6 001A4BA7_6 N Friendly, polite goodbye 00 B1a Player Default: Спасибо, сейчас ничего не нужно. Тогда до встречи. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA3 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BA5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BA5_1.xwm 10/11/2014 02:42 1412970173 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BA5_1 001A4BA5_1 N Friendly 00 X1a Player Default: Расскажите про людей из своего отдела. Конечно. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA2 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAC_1.xwm 11/08/2014 06:13 1415401985 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAC_1 001A4BAC_1 N Friendly conversation 00 X1b Доктор Лоуренс Хиггс - инженер-механик. Отвечает за системы безопасности и обеспечения жизнедеятельности. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA2 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAC_2.xwm 11/08/2014 06:13 1415401996 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAC_2 001A4BAC_2 N Friendly conversation 00 X1c Распределением мощностей занимается доктор Эван Уотсон, а доктор Ньютон Оберли отвечает за жилье и питание. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA2 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAC 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAC_3.xwm 11/08/2014 06:13 1415402012 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAC_3 001A4BAC_3 N Friendly 00 X1d Он сотрудничает с отделом биологических наук и подбирает оптимальный баланс питательных веществ в рационе. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA2 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAC 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAC_4.xwm 11/08/2014 06:13 1415402037 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAC_4 001A4BAC_4 N Amused speculation 00 X1e Кроме того, для второстепенных задач у нас есть несколько синтов. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA2 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAC 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAC_5.xwm 11/08/2014 06:14 1415402052 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAC_5 001A4BAC_5 N Admiration 00 Y1a Player Default: А кто изначально построил это место? Оно тут давно? Создание Института - труд нескольких поколений ученых. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA1 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAA_1.xwm 11/08/2014 05:47 1415400449 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAA_1 001A4BAA_1 N Admiration 00 Y1b Наши предки пережили войну, укрывшись в подвале старого Технологического института Содружества. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA1 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAA_2.xwm 11/08/2014 05:47 1415400461 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAA_2 001A4BAA_2 N Admiration 00 Y1c Со временем их потомки углублялись в землю и строили все более совершенные жилые модули и лаборатории. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA1 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAA 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAA_3.xwm 11/08/2014 05:47 1415400474 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAA_3 001A4BAA_3 N Admiration, affection 00 Y1d Даже сейчас этот процесс не прекращается. Мы постоянно роем новые тоннели для помещений и транспортных линий. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA1 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAA 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAA_4.xwm 11/08/2014 05:48 1415400490 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAA_4 001A4BAA_4 N 00 Y1e Представьте себе, что будет здесь через сотню лет. Надеюсь, я смогу это увидеть. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 001A4BA1 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4BAA 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A4BAA_5.xwm 11/08/2014 05:48 1415400504 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4BAA_5 001A4BAA_5 N Friendly greeting 00 A1a NPCFAllieFilmore: Значит, они не шутили. Вы и правда здесь. Так, ладно. Я Элли. Элли Филмор. Можете считать, что я ведущий инженер Института. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 0006818B 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00068198 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00068198_1.xwm 10/16/2014 03:08 1413403729 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00068198_1 00068198_1 N Sympathetic 00 A1b Когда Отец рассказал нам про вас, я еле поверила. Вам довелось столько пережить. Большинство людей давно бы опустили руки. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 0006818B 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00068198 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00068198_2.xwm 10/16/2014 03:10 1413403824 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00068198_2 00068198_2 N Friendly, impressed 00 A1c Прошу прощения за вопрос, но что заставляло вас не сдаваться? AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Желание найти и защитить своего сына. DialogueInstitute 0006818B 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00068198 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00068198_3.xwm 10/16/2014 03:12 1413403975 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00068198_3 00068198_3 N 04 A1a Player Default: Несомненно. Это хорошая новость. Шону будет гораздо спокойнее. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00068186 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00068196 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00068196_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00068196_1 00068196_1 N 04 A1b Не торопитесь, освойтесь тут. У нас много такого, чего не встретишь на поверхности. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Если у вас будут вопросы об отделе инфраструктуры, я с радостью на них отвечу. DialogueInstitute 00068186 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00068196 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00068196_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00068196_2 00068196_2 N 04 B1a Player Default: Я пока что ни с кем. Нет? Но при этом ходите тут и всюду заглядываете. Со стороны выглядит... подозрительно. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00068185 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000681A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000681A5_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000681A5_1 000681A5_1 N 04 B1b Если не планируете тут задерживаться, ведите себя поскромнее. А то кто-нибудь может подумать, что вы что-то замышляете. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00068185 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000681A5 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000681A5_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000681A5_2 000681A5_2 N 04 B1c И да - может, вам стоит еще раз поговорить с Шоном? Он будет рад, если вы останетесь у нас. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Если у вас будут вопросы об отделе инфраструктуры, я с радостью на них отвечу. DialogueInstitute 00068185 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000681A5 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000681A5_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000681A5_3 000681A5_3 N suspicious 04 X1a Player Default: Я просто осматриваюсь. Понятно. Только не хватайтесь за все подряд. Тут хрупкое оборудование, не то что наверху. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Если у вас будут вопросы об отделе инфраструктуры, я с радостью на них отвечу. DialogueInstitute 00068184 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000681A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000681A0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000681A0_1 000681A0_1 N 04 Y1a Player Default: С вами - это с кем? С Институтом, конечно же. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00068183 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0006819C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0006819C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__0006819C_1 0006819C_1 N 04 Y1b Шон дал понять, что вы когда-то работали на уровне, если не равном, то по крайней мере близком к нам. Это любопытно. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Если у вас будут вопросы об отделе инфраструктуры, я с радостью на них отвечу. DialogueInstitute 00068183 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0006819C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0006819C_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__0006819C_2 0006819C_2 N 02 A1a Player Default: Ну, вот он и нашелся. Надеюсь, вы гордитесь тем, каким великим человеком он стал. Давайте я быстренько расскажу вам про отдел инфраструктуры, а потом отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 000469AB 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000469AC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000469AC_1.xwm 11/07/2014 03:48 1415306920 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000469AC_1 000469AC_1 N 02 A1b Как нетрудно догадаться, мы обеспечиваем бесперебойную работу инженерных систем Института. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 000469AB 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000469AC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000469AC_2.xwm 11/07/2014 03:48 1415306938 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000469AC_2 000469AC_2 N 02 A1c Мы следим за исправностью всего оборудования, которое дает возможность здесь жить и работать. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 000469AB 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000469AC 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000469AC_3.xwm 11/07/2014 03:49 1415306952 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000469AC_3 000469AC_3 N 02 A1d Эти стены напичканы оборудованием, которое очищает воздух и воду и снабжает электричеством лаборатории и жилые помещения. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 000469AB 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000469AC 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000469AC_4.xwm 11/07/2014 03:49 1415306964 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000469AC_4 000469AC_4 N 02 A1e Пусть наша работа и не столь интересна, как у некоторых других отделов, но она не менее важна. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Скажите, раз вы здесь и Отец с вами уже говорил, значит ли это, что вы с нами? DialogueInstitute 000469AB 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000469AC 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000469AC_5.xwm 11/08/2014 06:15 1415402150 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000469AC_5 000469AC_5 N Measuring, sizing up the player -1 A Значит, они не шутили. Вы и правда здесь. NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Так, ладно. Я Элли. Элли Филмор. Можете считать, что я ведущий инженер Института. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000681A8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000681A8_1.xwm Приветствие 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__000681A8_1 000681A8_1 N Respect, admiration / Friendly -1 A Ну, и что я могу сделать для будущего директора Института? NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC089 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001AC089_1.xwm Приветствие 02/28/2015 02:22 1425064979 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__001AC089_1 001AC089_1 N Upbeat, happy and relieved / Friendly -1 A Дополнительные мощности нового реактора решат нам уйму проблем. Так, вы что-то хотели? NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC08A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001AC08A_1.xwm Приветствие 02/28/2015 02:22 1425064958 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__001AC08A_1 001AC08A_1 N Upbeat, happy / Friendly -1 A Такое чувство, что для Института наступает новая эпоха. Так, чем могу помочь? NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC08B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001AC08B_1.xwm Приветствие 02/28/2015 02:24 1425065075 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__001AC08B_1 001AC08B_1 N Friendly greeting -1 A Привет. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A6AE1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\001A6AE1_1.xwm Приветствие 10/11/2014 02:54 1412970862 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__001A6AE1_1 001A6AE1_1 N Friendly greeting -1 A Привет. Вы что-то хотели? NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0009768C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0009768C_1.xwm Приветствие 01/07/2015 23:34 1420648487 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__0009768C_1 0009768C_1 N Friendly greeting -1 A О чем сейчас думаете? NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Наверное, нелегко обеспечивать электроэнергией все это хозяйство. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAllieSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0009768D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0009768D_1.xwm Приветствие 01/07/2015 23:35 1420648548 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__0009768D_1 0009768D_1 N Firm, in control Я отвечаю за то, чтобы все здесь работало без сбоев. NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8988 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000C8988_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C8988_1 000C8988_1 N Proud Институт стал для меня смыслом жизни. Надеюсь, станет и для вас. NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8989 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000C8989_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C8989_1 000C8989_1 N Proud Обычно мы не имеем дела с чужаками. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, насколько вам повезло. NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C898A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000C898A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C898A_1 000C898A_1 N Friendly, but also a little condescending Институт поистине огромен. Вы вряд ли сразу запомните, что тут где находится. NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C898B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000C898B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C898B_1 000C898B_1 N Friendly, but a little condescending Наши технологии, наверное, кажутся вам весьма продвинутыми. NPCFAllieFilmore DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C898C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\000C898C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C898C_1 000C898C_1 N 01 A1a Позвольте поприветствовать вас на новом посту, сэр. Надеюсь, наша работа будет плодотворной. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Для меня большая честь работать с вами, доктор Филмор. Надеюсь, я не подведу вас. qgInst305 Inst305 0016795D 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167970 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167970_1.xwm 07/29/2014 04:06 1406581585 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167970_1 00167970_1 N 01 A2a Позвольте поприветствовать вас на новом посту, мэм. Надеюсь, наша работа будет плодотворной. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Для меня большая честь работать с вами, доктор Филмор. Надеюсь, я не подведу вас. qgInst305 Inst305 0016795D 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167971 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167971_1.xwm 07/29/2014 04:07 1406581620 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167971_1 00167971_1 N reassuring 03 A1a Player Default: Для меня большая честь работать с вами, доктор Филмор. Надеюсь, я не подведу вас. Не сомневаюсь в этом. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. qgInst305 Inst305 00167954 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167967 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167967_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:37 1406587070 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167967_1 00167967_1 N 03 X1a Player Default: Давайте сразу перейдем к делу. Да, разумеется. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. qgInst305 Inst305 00167952 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167995 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167995_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:36 1406586996 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167995_1 00167995_1 N disapproving 05 A1a JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. Не стоит так все драматизировать, Джастин. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AlanaSecord: Элли, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что он прав. Мы все это понимаем. qgInst305 Inst305 00167942 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016798B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0016798B_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:44 1406587465 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016798B_1 0016798B_1 N mild disapproval 05 A2a JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. Ну, наверное, можно и так сказать... AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AlanaSecord: Элли, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что он прав. Мы все это понимаем. qgInst305 Inst305 00167942 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016798C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0016798C_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:44 1406587487 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016798C_1 0016798C_1 N Apologetic 00 A1a Раз вы наш новый директор, мы должны поставить вас в известность. Ну и хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение на этот счет. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Итак, что вы об этом думаете? qgInst305 Inst305 00167932 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167996 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167996_1.xwm 07/29/2014 06:07 1406588846 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167996_1 00167996_1 N Question 01 A1a AllieFilmore: Раз вы наш новый директор, мы должны поставить вас в известность. Ну и хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение на этот счет. Итак, что вы об этом думаете? AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Соглашусь целиком и полностью. Нужно разгромить их, пока они не оправились от шока. qgInst305 Inst305 00167931 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167986 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167986_1.xwm 07/29/2014 06:08 1406588897 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167986_1 00167986_1 N Apologetic 03 B1a Player Default: Пусть будет так, но надо будет свести насилие к минимуму. Мы же не хотим уничтожить Содружество. Само собой. Мы не собираемся причинять вред мирным жителям. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: А вы как директор должны определить путь развития для достижения этой цели. qgInst305 Inst305 00167913 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016796D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0016796D_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:00 1406656807 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016796D_1 0016796D_1 N Apologetic 04 X1a ClaytonHoldren: Конфликт уже обострен до предела. Если мы не разрешим его сейчас, будет только хуже. Строго говоря, у нас нет выбора. Если мы хотим одержать верх, действовать нужно очень быстро. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: А вы как директор должны определить путь развития для достижения этой цели. qgInst305 Inst305 0016790E 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167961 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167961_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:03 1406656980 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167961_1 00167961_1 N Apologetic 04 Y1a MadisonLi: Это будет глупо. Обе эти группировки настроены против нас. Пока мы будем сидеть сложа руки, они соберутся с силами. Мы все считаем, что нужно что-то предпринять. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: А вы как директор должны определить путь развития для достижения этой цели. qgInst305 Inst305 0016790D 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016798F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0016798F_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:02 1406656945 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016798F_1 0016798F_1 N 05 A1a AllieFilmore: Строго говоря, у нас нет выбора. Если мы хотим одержать верх, действовать нужно очень быстро. А вы как директор должны определить путь развития для достижения этой цели. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: У нас есть два варианта дальнейших действий: увеличить производство синтов или сосредоточиться на разработке оружия. Ваше мнение? qgInst305 Inst305 0016790C 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016797F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0016797F_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:03 1406657023 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016797F_1 0016797F_1 N 06 A1a AllieFilmore: А вы как директор должны определить путь развития для достижения этой цели. У нас есть два варианта дальнейших действий: увеличить производство синтов или сосредоточиться на разработке оружия. Ваше мнение? AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Синты - главная сила Института. Чем больше их у нас будет, тем лучше. qgInst305 Inst305 0016790B 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016796F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\0016796F_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:04 1406657058 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016796F_1 0016796F_1 N 07 A1a Player Default: Синты - главная сила Института. Чем больше их у нас будет, тем лучше. Согласна. Я позабочусь о расширении производства. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Большое спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. qgInst305 Inst305 0016790A 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167963 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167963_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:47 1406659651 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167963_1 00167963_1 N 07 B1a Player Default: Войну без оружия не выиграть, так что тут и думать нечего. Сосредоточьте все усилия на разработке оружия. Как скажете. Я передам ваши распоряжения отделу высших систем. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Большое спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. qgInst305 Inst305 00167909 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167991 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167991_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:48 1406659692 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167991_1 00167991_1 N 07 X1a Player Default: А знаете что? Примите решение сами. Удивите меня. Хм... Ну хорошо. Я... Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать... AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: Большое спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. qgInst305 Inst305 00167908 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167981 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167981_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:56 1406660174 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167981_1 00167981_1 N 07 Y1a Player Default: А каковы будут последствия того или иного выбора? Я хочу знать, между чем и чем мне приходится выбирать. Ну, если мы увеличим производство синтов, то у нас будет больше агентов для проведения операций в Содружестве. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst305 Inst305 00167907 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167973 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167973_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:45 1406659547 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167973_1 00167973_1 N 07 Y1b Разработка нового оружия позволит нам сделать уже имеющихся синтов более эффективными в столкновениях. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst305 Inst305 00167907 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167973 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167973_2.xwm 07/30/2014 01:46 1406659577 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167973_2 00167973_2 N 07 Y1c На чем, по-вашему, мы должны сосредоточить усилия? AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore Player Default: Синты - главная сила Института. Чем больше их у нас будет, тем лучше. qgInst305 Inst305 00167907 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167973 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167973_3.xwm 07/30/2014 01:46 1406659595 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167973_3 00167973_3 N Grateful 08 A1a Player Default: Согласна. Я позабочусь о расширении производства. Большое спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: На сегодня у нас все. Да, кстати, Отец хотел поговорить с вами после совещания. qgInst305 Inst305 00167902 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167997 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167997_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:48 1406659707 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167997_1 00167997_1 N Grateful 08 A2a Player Default: Согласна. Я позабочусь о расширении производства. Большое спасибо, что уделили нам время, мэм. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore AllieFilmore: На сегодня у нас все. Да, кстати, Отец хотел поговорить с вами после совещания. qgInst305 Inst305 00167902 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167998 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167998_1.xwm 07/30/2014 01:48 1406659730 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167998_1 00167998_1 N 09 A1a AllieFilmore: Большое спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. На сегодня у нас все. Да, кстати, Отец хотел поговорить с вами после совещания. AllieFilmore NPCFAllieFilmore qgInst305 Inst305 00167901 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167987 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAllieFilmore\00167987_1.xwm 07/30/ AllieFilmore